


Your Hot Neighbor Broke Into Your House Cause She Needs Your Cock

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [32]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Cheating on BF, Cum Inside, Desperate, F-bombs, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Horny, I don't give a fuck, Just Fill Me Up, Reader-Insert, gwa, in the morning, needy, riding cock, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You wake up to your hot neighbor sitting on your bed, almost completely naked, wearing just her little panties and bra. She almost immidiately tells you about how she has been super horny since last night and how her boyfriend didn't take care of her. Her boyfriend is at work now so he still won't take care of her again and she decided to break into your house, to get that cock from you instead.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 3





	Your Hot Neighbor Broke Into Your House Cause She Needs Your Cock

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.

Wow finally. I thought you would never wake up today.

[Short pause]

[Sigh] I knew you was gonna react like this.

Relax, okay? I just came here because-

No I'm not stealing anything, I just-

Oh my god, can you shut up for a second?

Jeez...

Look, I'm just looking for some fun here.

I've been extreeemly horny since last night.

And my stupid boyfriend, who I probably will call my *EX* boyfriend from now on, didn't care to drive to my house and take care of me when I called him.

He preferred to stay at his friend's house and watch some fucking movie or whatever.

And-

Okay I know that you don't give a fuck, but listen...

So last night I had to masturbate... and today I woke up, and guess what? It's even worse!

I mean, I can barely think about anything else, I *need* to get fucked. Like, as soon as possible.

I tried to call my boyfriend again in the morning, but he is currently at work so... yeah, I was stuck with myself.

And then I got this idea that-

Okay listen, do you want to know why I'm here or not?

Let me finish then.

So I was stuck at home by myself, and all I could do is grab my toys again and try fucking myself once again, but then...

Then I got this idea that... I should just try to get some dick from someone else.

Since my boyfriend is apparently too busy for me, I thought that maybe I should let someone else get busy *with* me.

Aaand that's why I'm here right now, sitting on your bed, with nothing but just those cute little panties and bra on.

What do I mean? Wait, you don't get it yet? I'm gonna need you to fuck me.

Uhh no, I'm not joking. I'm serious.

And you need to do it like... very soon. Very, *very* soon.

[Short pause]

Oh come on, you and I both know you always wanted to. Don't act like you don't dream about me every night.

Let's be real. I'm the hottest neighbor you've ever had.

I'm *sure* that I played a bunch of roles in your dirty mind before when you jacked off.

And it's fine, I don't care. I actually kinda like it when I do that to men.

Now you can have the real thing doe. Shouldn't you be excited?

Really? You're not sure about this?

So you want to blow this opportunity away?

You should be all over me the second you woke up to me sitting on your bed like this.

I mean goddamn, look at me, I'm nearly naked. I'm sure I gave you a boner.

Matter of fact, let me check- Oh yea, I can feel it...

You're so fucking hard...

Mmm...

Now you *really* need to fuck me...

You don't wanna be left with blue balls, do you?

[Moan] I like the shape of your cock already as I'm touching it...

What?

No, my boyfriend won't catch us. We're in *your* house, remember?

How did I get in here? Why do you even care?

[Sigh] No, I didn't break anything. I know of better and smarter ways to do this kind of stuff.

I have some experience. Bad past, you know? But I don't really wanna talk about it.

I came here to fuck anyways, not to chat with you.

So pull that cock out for me already.

And I'll jump off of these panties and bra for you. Let's do this.

[Sound of panties sliding down bare legs]

Okay- Oh wow, wait a minute...

Wait a minute wait a minute...

I didn't think my neighbor could be hiding such a nice package in his pants...

Damn, I'm impressed...

You know, normally I would suck it first but... I'm so wet and horny, I just need you to let me sit on it.

You don't mind, right? I just need to feel it...

[Moan] Inside of me...

[Moan]

[Moan] Oh yes...

This is a perfect size...

[Moan] Fuck, you're so hard...

You like that tight little pussy?

Is it as tight as you imagined it would be?

[Moan] Oh I'm gonna fuck you so hard, I don't even know if you're ready...

But I don't care, I'm just gonna take you...

[Moan] Just... like... this.

[Fast riding and moaning begins]

Oh fuck yes, fuck yes...

This is what I fucking wanted...

Give me that cock, give me that cock!

[Continue fast riding and moaning for a little bit, with no talking]

What? Close the windows? No, fuck that, don't close them.

It's not even *that* early, we won't wake up anybody, don't worry.

[Moan]

Huh? Somebody will be bothered? So what, I don't give a fuck. This feels too fucking good...

[Continue fast riding and moaning for a little bit, with no talking]

Holy fuck, your cock feels *so* much better than my boyfriend's...

And I thought he was the best...

Guess I haven't seen anything yet huh...

[Continue fast riding and moaning for a little bit, with no talking]

Put your hands on my ass and thrust up into me... I want you to fuck me now.

[Could add pounding sounds now]

Oh my god yes, do it just like that, fuck me just like that...

Fucking pound me hard like that...

[Sex continues, optional pounding sounds and moaning for a little bit, with no talking]

[Stop pounding sounds, back to her riding it]

Goddamn, you have some stamina in you, don't you...

My boyfriend can never pound me in this position for *that* long and *that* hard...

Mmm relax now, let me ride you again...

Matter of fact, let me ride you till you cum...

Juuust like this...

Fuck this feels so good...

[Riding, continue moaning with no talking for a little bit]

Oh fuck your cock is gonna make me cum, it's gonna make cum...

Oh I'm cumming, I'm cumming!

[Orgasm]

Holy ffffuck...

Ffffuck you...

You made cum so goddamn hard...

My boyfriend could never...

Now I want you to cum for me too.

Where do *I* want it? No baby, where do *you* want it.

On my face?

On my tits?

Or... maybe I should just let you cum inside of me?

Oh yeah, I'll let you. You earned it.

Oh who cares, what happens, happens. I want that cum inside of me.

Yes, I want it nice and deep inside of my cunt. I want you to fill me up.

[Moan] Come on, give it to me baby...

Fill up your favorite neighbor...

Your hot, slutty fucking neighbor...

I teased you for *such* a long time...

You heard me moan at nights and soemtimes mornings, jealous as fuck...

So now shoot that load deep inside of me and show me just how much you dreamed about this...

Show me, come on...

Explode for me...

Just let it go and fill me up...

Cum in me hard like you wanted to fucking impregnate me...

Do it...

[Moan] Oh yes, oh fuck yes, give me all of it...

Give me everything baby, fill that tight pussy with all your cum!

Ffffuckkk... yesss...

Finally...

Finally someone filled my pussy like it deserves to be filled...

Fuck, your cum feels so good inside of me...

You're such a good neighbor...

Mmm... I hope you don't mind that I will be visiting you more often from now on...

When my boyfriend's at work...

Cause... now that I know what your cock can do, I'm not gonna let you masturbate anymore.

I want to collect that cum from you every single day... got it?

Okay, cool...

Now get on top of me, I'm not done with you yet.

I need more of your cum.


End file.
